Adrift 2
by Kari J. Dammerman
Summary: Second part of my old fanfic from BTL: After she found out Harm was okay and he was just about to tell her how he felt, she had to make a decision. But will there still be a wedding? Follows Adrift 2 epi of JAG before my beloved show was canceled in 2005.


Title: Adrift II - The Wedding Must Go On

Author: Kari J. Dammerman

Email: karebear14_21_

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: JAG and all characters belong to CBS and

DB. This story isn't making money and is

for fan fiction purposes only.

Contained Spoilers at the time but now it is history…

Summary: After she found out Harm was okay and he was

just about to tell her how he felt, she had to make a

decision. But will there still be a wedding?

* * * * * * * * * * * *

CONTINUED FROM ADRIFT I - Harm's Plane Doesn't...

Carrier & the Dinner

"Commander Rabb?" the Captain asked, putting the

phone to his ear.

"Captain Ingles," a weak voice said. Mac put her hand

over her mouth and smiled as the tears slowly started

to fall from her face. Renee stood two people away

from Mac and noticed her emotions. She was having the

same and she knew that something was going to change.

"Commander, where are you?" Ingles asked.

"Skates and I had to make an emergency landing in

Cape Fear, sir," Harm replied very softly. He was

sitting in on the back of an ambulance with a blanket

around him and an EMT massaging his right shoulder

with some cream that would take the pain away. He was

holding the phone with his left hand.

"Are you alright?" Ingles asked.

"We're fine, sir," Harm replied. "Skates' left leg

may be broken and she has some cuts and bruises."

"What about you, Commander?"

"I popped my right shoulder out of place, but it's

alright now. I have a couple bruises and deep cuts

here and there, but I'm fine," Harm replied.

"Why didn't you contact us sooner?" the Captain asked

very worriedly.

"We had some minor difficulties, sir," Harm replied.

"Right before we landed here, the storm tore off one

of the landing wheels and the other one came off as

soon as we landed. The tomcat spun out of control and

we were stuck propped up next to a gate, sir."

"At least you are alright," Ingles replied. "Where's

Skates?"

"She's in the other ambulance getting checked out by

the EMT. They're going to take her to the hospital,

but I want to catch the first plane to Falls Church,

sir."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Commander,"

Captain Ingles said. "You should stay there and let

them check you out."

"I can't do that, sir," Harm replied. "I made a

promise to the Colonel and I can't break that. She's

expecting me to be there, sir." Mac smiled to herself

and laughed quietly as she started to blush. After

Renee heard this, she got a little upset and offended.

She stared at the phone with a furious look on her

face.

"I understand, Commander," Captain Ingles replied.

"You're on a three way conversation right now."

"Excuse me, sir?" Harm asked, confused.

"The Colonel and all the other JAG staff can hear

you, Commander," Ingles replied. "They've been waiting

to see if we hear anything."

"Commander," AJ said.

"Admiral," Harm replied. "I never thought I'd be this

happy to hear your voice, sir."

"At least you're alright, Commander. The Captain was

right. You might want to stay there overnight and let

them check you out."

"Sir, I…" Harm was interrupted by AJ.

"You can get some sleep and catch a flight in the

morning and still make the ceremony," AJ explained.

While AJ and Harm were talking, Captain Ingles spoke

to the Viking and called off the search-and-rescue.

"I'll think about that, sir," Harm replied.

"That's not a suggestion, Commander. It's an order."

"Aye, aye, sir." Harm smiled to himself and then

realized that Mac was probably listening. "Am I on

speakerphone, sir?"

"Now is not the time to be modest, Commander," AJ

said. The room of people at the dinner chuckled.

"Can I talk to the Colonel…not on speakerphone?" Harm

asked. Mac stared at the phone blankly. She was

shocked that he wanted to talk to her. Renee was even

more in shock. She was furious. She had been

completely worried for the last couple hours and he

wanted to talk to Mac, not her. She was his

girlfriend, not Mac.

"Of course, Commander. Come on people," AJ had all

the people walk back to the table while Mac picked up

the receiver. Captain Ingles could've switched the

phones to each other, but he wanted to hear what they

were both going to say.

"Hello?" Mac asked, surprisingly. She was turned

sideways so the people sitting at the table could see

her face. Renee watched her like a hawk. Once they

were back at the table, everyone turned and looked at

Mac.

"Mac?"

"I'm here."

"I'm on my way," Harm replied. "I'm going to be on

the first plane I can, after this…"

"Harm, you should really stay there overnight," Mac

suggested.

"I'm fine, Mac; Just a little bump on the head."

"Don't argue with me, Commander," Mac replied,

laughing. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Mac?" Harm asked, sounding very serious.

"Yah?" Mac asked. She stood completely still, waiting

for him to say something. She knew what he wanted to

say, but he wasn't saying it. And he needed to say

it…soon. Or it would be too late. The guests at the

table all sat there, watching her, knowing that he was

saying something that was going to change her marriage

plans. Mac held her breath and listened.

"I just um…I uh…I don't think you should…" Harm was

saying before he was cut off by the EMT.

"Commander, we're going to the hospital now. You need

to be checked out a little before we release you," the

EMT said. Mac's heart sank when she heard the EMT cut

him off. He was SO close.

"Alright," Harm replied. "Mac, I have to go, but

tomorrow…can we talk?"

"Yah, absolutely, Harm," Mac replied.

"See you tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning. And Harm."

"Yah?"

"Be careful," Mac replied.

"I will…Bye."

"Bye Flyboy," Mac said. She put the receiver to her

chin and smiled before putting it back down on the

base. When she turned and looked at her guests, they

were all staring at her, especially Mic. Harm sadly

hung up the phone and got into the ambulance. He

looked out over the runway where the rain was still

pouring down. The Tomcat was completely upside down

now and a crane was brought in to turn it back around.

There were red lights everywhere and he couldn't help

but wish that Mac was there with him.

Mac went back to her dinner and seemed completely

distracted all night. She was thinking about what Harm

was going to say to her if that EMT hadn't cut him

off. Mic and Renee both noticed that she was

distracted and couldn't help but feel like the next

day was going to be a big day for all of them…

THE NEXT MORNING

Cape Fear Central Hospital

Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. walked through

the doors of the hospital and to the front desk. The

woman there was a woman with dark blond hair and green

eyes. She looked very tired. Harm figured she must've

had the night shift.

"Good morning," she greeted Harm.

"Hello. Can you tell me where they moved Lieutenant

Hawkes?"

"Um…yes. Let me check." The woman started typing away

on her computer and finally the name popped up. "She

was moved to Room #252."

"Thanks," Harm replied. He walked down the hallway

towards Lt. Hawkes room with the woman staring at his

as he walked off. He reached the room and knocked on

the door. Knock…Knock.

"Come in," a rather weak voice came. Harm walked in

and saw that there was a man there with Skates.

"Harm!" She motioned him over and gave him a hug. The

man sitting on the bed moved to a chair and watched

them. "Honey, this is Harm. Harm, this is my fiancé."

"It's nice to meet you," Harm said, sticking out his

hand. The man smiled and shook his hand as well.

"So, you are the famous Harmon Rabb?"

"Have you been telling him stories, Skates?" Harm

asked. He sat down on the chair on the opposite side

of the bed as Skates fiancé.

"Only good ones, sir," Skates replied. Anyone could

tell that she was in pain and on pain medication. She

looked very tired and drowsy. Of course, it was still

very early in the morning. Harm smiled at her and saw

that her fiancé looked perfect with her.

"Sure…How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, sir. Sucks being stuck in bed though."

"I bet." Skates fiancé got up and took her hand.

"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get

something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, honey," Skates replied.

"Alright." He kissed her and Harm couldn't help, but

smile at how good they looked together. He left the

room and left Skates and Harm together.

"Are you staying around for awhile?" Skates asked as

she sat up and took a drink of her water.

"No. Actually, I came to say goodbye. I have a plane

to catch."

"Oh. Got to make the Colonel's wedding?"

"Yeah, I do," Harm replied. He felt kind of upset now

that it was the day she was going to marry Brumby. It

seemed like he was going to have her forever…waiting

for him. Not after today.

"I can't wait to get out of this bed and back to the

carrier."

"What happened to shore duty?"

"I realized I love the fleet to much to give it up."

"And your fiancé is okay about this?"

"Of course, he supports me. I guess that's why he's

my fiancé."

"I guess so," Harm replied.

"Life doesn't feel any different to you?" Harm looked

up at her with innocent eyes. That was a weird

question to just come out and say.

"What do you mean, Skates?" Harm asked, confused.

"Well, you've been given a chance to take another

look at things - to grab hold of what's really

important to you," she replied.

"You don't think I haven't already done that?" Harm

asked.

"I hadn't," Skates replied. Harm started at her for a

moment before he looked at his watch. "Just think

about that on the plane home."

"I'm sorry to have to go, Skates."

"It's alright, sir. I'll see you in six months. Who

knows? Maybe sooner." Harm got up from the chair and

walked over to her. He gave her a hug and held her for

a moment.

"Take care of yourself," Harm said before letting go.

"You too." Harm waved bye and walked to the door.

"Harm," Skates said as Harm turned around, "Tell the

Colonel I said congratulations." Harm smiled and

nodded his head. He turned and walked out of the room.

Mac's Apartment

Mac had been up most of the night thinking about the

next day. She sent Mic somewhere else away from her

using the excuse that it was bad luck to see the bride

on the wedding day. She sat in bed, looking at the

ceiling, recalling the events of the night before.

Harm was going to tell her not to marry Mic and that

stupid EMT had to cut him off. One thing she was happy

about was the look on Renee's face when Harm asked to

talk to her and not Renee. That look was priceless.

Now, she was faced with a big decision. Marry Brumby

or to somehow get Harm to open up to her. Knock…Knock…

Knock. Mac was too lost in thought to hear the door.

What was she going to do? Knock…Knock…Knock. Marry the

man who gave up everything for her and who she loved,

or face the man she was in love with who still had a

girlfriend and wasn't very good at committing.

Knock…Knock…Knock. It wasn't fair of her to have to

make this decision. Harm…Mic…Harm…Mic…Harm…Mic. 'This

is so hard' she said allowed to herself.

"What is, ma'am?" Harriet asked as she walked into

the bedroom.

"Ah!" Mac screamed as she sat up in bed. "Oh,

Harriet. I didn't even hear you come in."

"I knocked three times. Are you alright, ma'am?"

Harriet asked. She set down her bag full of things she

needed incase of bridal emergencies, and sat on the

bed next to Mac.

"No," Mac replied. She shoved her head in her hands

and took a couple deep breaths.

"It's just cold feet. It'll go away."

"I don't think so, Harriet," Mac replied. She put her

knees up and rested her chin on her knees.

"This isn't just Mic, is it?"

"Not really," Mac replied very quietly. She turned

and looked at Harriet. Tears were starting to flood

her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Harriet replied. She put her right

arm around Mac. "Why don't you tell me what's going

on."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Harriet replied. She crossed her legs and sat

facing Mac.

"Well, it all kind of started the day before Mic

asked me to marry him," Mac said. She went on and told

Harriet about how she had thrown herself at Harm and

how Harm and Mic got into a fight over her. And then

she went on to Commander Pike being at JAG and the

look Harm gave her at the door. And then came the part

about being on the Admiral's porch, the talk, and the

kiss.

Harriet looked at her completely stunned that they

had kissed. She knew that something had happened

between them that night, but to kiss when their fiancé

and girlfriend were in the next room. She never

expected that. Mac then told her that Harm semi-talked

to her about it while she was doing the study on the

Mackenzie guy from the past. She even told her she had

dreams about the JAG people fitting into the roles of

her studying. And that was her entire recent past with

Harm. It was one that she didn't know how to let go.

"Wow!" Harriet exclaimed. "Now you're stuck with this

giant decision."

"Harm said he wanted me to be happy even if it was

with Mic, but I'm not so sure I believe him."

"Harm's just trying to be noble, ma'am. Who would

make you happier?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who could you see a happier future with? I mean,

Harm would be a great dad, but Mic probably could be

too. They're both lawyers so it's kind of hard to

determine between that. But, who do you see growing

old with the most enjoyable, ma'am?" Mac sat there and

thought to herself for a moment. She knew what she had

to do, no matter if it was right or wrong. She had to

marry Mic…

The Church

Mic stood in the backroom with Bud, waiting to walk

down the aisle. His friends and some family were

taking their seats. Every one of the JAG staff was

there, except Harm. Darn! Mic thought to himself. This

day might actually turn out good. He was still unsure

if Mac was really going to marry him or not. She was

gone on the porch all night at their engagement party

and now he couldn't believe the wedding was here and

she was still going to marry him.

"What are you thinking about, sir?" Bud asked,

walking up behind Mic.

"Not much, Bud. Just thinking of how beautiful Sarah

will be in her gown."

"It's going to be a beautiful wedding, sir."

"I hope so, Bud." Something in Mic's tone told Bud

that he wasn't certain if this wedding was going to go

on. He didn't seem very confident.

The Backroom

Mac stood looking in the mirror at herself. Harriet

was rambling on at how many guests were there and how

beautiful she look while Mac was lost in her own

thought. Chloe was standing behind her, watching her

daze off. She knew something was bugging Mac, but she

didn't want to say it quite yet. Mac stared at her own

eyes as the memory of her and Harm on the boat in

Sydney.

***********

"Is that how long we're gonna wait?" she had asked

him. He looked so handsome and like the perfect man

for her at that moment. And he had turned her down…

"But you still can't let go."

"Not yet," he had replied while staring into her

eyes.

"You're just this way with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he had replied. "Only with you…" He seemed

like he was going to be hers forever. She said she

should be flattered. "You should, Sarah." Sarah…her

real name…she loved when he called her that. She

wished he would say it more, but it was something

special he always said at just the right moment. Why

couldn't he be here now? Why couldn't he stop her from

making this terrible decision?

They were so perfect for each other. The kisses

they've shared, the journeys they've been on, the

reaching out for each other. There was something there

and there always had been. It felt like Mac was going

to lost part of her soul when she says I do. In a way

she was. She was losing Harm.

***********

"Ma'am?" Harriet asked. Mac snapped back to attention

and looked helplessly at Harriet. "Are you ready?" She

took a deep breath and held it in while looking at

Harriet and Chloe with the saddest look on her face.

"I…uh, yeah. I'm ready." Harriet handed her the

bouquet and opened the door. Mic had already walked

down the aisle. Next was Chloe. She looked really

beautiful in her gown and tossing the flower pedals.

As she walked past Renee, she noticed how big her

smile was; She was loving this. Bud and Harriet walked

down the aisle and they both looked beautiful also.

Then, it was Mac's turn.

"Ready, Colonel?" AJ asked. He held out his arm to

her.

"Yes, sir," Mac replied. She put on a fake smile,

took his arm, and watched the doors open. The music

started and everyone stood up. Oh god she thought to

herself. Here it goes. She slowly walked down the

aisle with the admiral, keeping a fake smile on her

face, and searching everywhere for Harm. She finally

found Renee and beside her was an empty seat where

Harm was suppose to be. When she saw the empty seat,

her smile left her for a moment and she took a deep

breath making it look like she was nauseous. Mic

noticed this and couldn't help, but fade the smile

from his face too.

"Colonel, what's the matter?" the Admiral whispered.

"Nothing, sir," Mac replied. She regained herself and

put back on her fake smile as she finished the walk to

the altar. She took Mic's arm and they walked up a

couple steps.

"Please be seated," the pastor said. "We are gathered

here today to celebrate the union of Sarah Mackenzie

and Michael Brumby." The pastor read a short excerpt

on love before heading onto the line on who objects.

While he was reading the excerpt, Mic tried to catch

Mac's eyes, but she was looking at the floor, keeping

eye contact from Mic. Finally, she looked up at him

and he didn't look happy. He looked helpless. The

whole room could sense the tension between them.

"Now, without further ado, let's move on." After the

pastor said this, she heard a very quiet click from

the door. She looked real quickly, thinking it was

just her, but when she looked back again, her heart

sank. There was Harm all dressed up and standing at

the back of the aisle. Their eyes locked and she

stared at him as the pastor began to speak again, "If

anyone here objects to the joining of these two people

in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold

your peace." Everyone saw the bride and turned to see

Harm as well. He had hundreds of eyes on him and yet

he kept looking at Mac.

She was questioning him with her eyes on whether or

not he was going to break up this wedding or if he was

going to let it happen. Now was the time he was

suppose to do it. He was suppose to run up to her and

finally say, "I love you, Sarah." But he wasn't moving

from the aisle. The pastor opened his mouth and was

just about to speak when Harm finally spoke up.

"I object," Harm said allowed. Mac smiled and watched

Renee literally have steam shoot out of her ears. Mac

dropped Mic's hands as Harm made her way down the

aisle, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. When

he was almost to Renee, Renee jumped up right in his

face.

"Harm, what the hell is going on here?" Renee asked.

"Renee, I…" Harm looked up at Mac who was staring at

him and waiting for him to say it.

"What? What is going on? First of all, I am your

girlfriend…not her. And second, how come you talked to

her last night and not me? Oh wait. I forgot. You two

have known each other forever…blah, blah, blah."

"Renee," Harm said before he was interrupted.

"Yah, what's going on?" Everyone in the church stood

up and started yelling at Mic and Harm. Meanwhile, Mac

slowly snuck out the side door and outside to the

giant two-seated wooden swinging chair thing. The rain

was pouring down and it soaked Mac before she made it

to the seat. There was a little roof over it so she

wasn't getting wet anymore. It was very foggy outside

so she didn't even see Mic following her.

"Can I sit down?" she looked over at him. He was

completely soaked and looked so upset.

"Sure," Mac said. He sat across from her on the other

bench and it started to slowly swing. "Mic, I…"

"Don't apologize, Sarah. I knew it was going to

happen. I just wasn't sure when. Now I know."

"I'm sorry," Mac replied. She took his hand and

looked at him. He looked so upset and alone.

"I guess I should go pack," Mic said.

"Maybe that would be best."

"Goodbye, Sarah," Mic said. He placed a small kiss on

her lips before letting go of her hand and walking out

into the rain. He disappeared in the fog and a new

image appeared. Mac was staring at the rain out the

left side of the bench and didn't even see Harm

approach her on the right.

"Is this seat taken?" Harm asked. Mac turned and

looked at him. She shook her head no and he sat down.

"Sorry I'm late." Mac turned and looked back at the

rain. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Mac replied. She couldn't look at him at

that moment because he had to say it. He had to tell

her something before she could look at him. He stared

at her, long and hard. She could feel his stare and

couldn't help, but look at him. His blue-green-hazel

eyes were staring straight at her. They held eye

contact for a moment before Harm finally spoke.

"Mac, I uh…" Harm said. He looked down at his hands

on his lap. "I'm sorry if I wrecked your wedding." Mac

laughed and continued to stare at him. Their eyes met

again and Harm noticed that she was taking it really

easily.

"You didn't wreck it," Mac replied. She looked him

square in the eyes. "I knew that this wedding wasn't

going to go on. You just stopped it before I got a

chance."

"What do you mean?" Harm asked. He was a little

confused on what Mac just said.

"I've been having doubts about Mic because of this

thing…" Mac stopped talking for a moment to see Harm's

reaction. His eyes were questioning her to continue

talking. "…this thing, between us. I guess, Mic kind

of noticed it because he completely understood why our

wedding just got messed up. He's gone, Harm." Harm

stared at her while Mac looked all around. He put his

finger under her chin and pushed her face up to meet

his eyes.

"Mac," Harm said. He kept his hand on her chin and

looked at her. They were facing each other and their

faces were only about six inches apart. Harm wasn't

expecting what happened next. Out of nowhere, Mac put

her hands behind Harm's neck and pulled his lips to

hers. Harm rested his hands around her waist as they

kissed. They continued to kiss each other, neither

wanting to pull away from this perfect moment.

They continued to kiss as the rain poured down

outside. The fog was starting to clear and they both

weren't aware that someone was standing 10 feet away

from them watching. The person was completely soaked

and no one would've been able to notice that they were

crying at the sight of the two.


End file.
